OF UPSKIRTS AND EYESHADOW
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: A short lemony drabble of Tetsu -L'Arc- and Hizaki -Versailles- with hints of GakuHai...Hizaki owns a boutique, and who should stumble in, but a starry-eyed Tetsu? smut


Warning: lemon...since it's Hizaki, I dun kno if it can still be labeled 'mansex...'

Disclaimer: Screw it, we all know I don't own them. XDX pairing is: Hizaki (Versailles and Hizaki Grace Project) x Tetsu (L'Arc~en~Ciel) and hints of GakuHai, just for funsies.

(a/n) Sooo...this was just a random thing I texted to Satchi Claus to allieve our boredom...she gave me the pairing, I gave her the upskirts and mansex. XD I tried to edit the format to make it not-textish, but I may have to go back and do it again... ^.^;

----------------------------------------------------

Hizaki was happily organizing a display in his new boutique, Hitomibure, for his/her grand opening...of the store. Suddenly, the display fell, spilling the water in some vases! Hizaki, being responsible, calmly went to the back to get a mop. S/He came back, cleaning up. S/He bends over to pick up the broken glass, and THEN...

Who should walk in, but our lovely Tetsu! And it's a TOTAL upskirt moment! Our innocent...kinda...Tetsu came in, looking for some eyeshadow to make a Drunken Hyde up in, and found instead the beautiful Hizaki-chan's panties in his face! Needless to say, today was starting to look good for Tetsu.

Ah, but Hizaki doesn't realize this! S/he's still innocently picking glass up! Suddenly, what song should come on the radio, but Vidoll's Heroin?

Tetsu is utterly shocked by the blonde's taste in music...not to mention aroused. He nearly loses it as Hizaki starts to sway his/her hips with the music. S/he took that moment to turn around, spotting the slightly aroused Tetsu. Not noticing his problem, s/he cheerily greets him, pointing him over to the scarves. "A-actually, I'm not here for a scarf..."

He was mildly surprised Hizaki knew him so well, but as long as he wasn't getting kicked out for looking up his/her skirt...

His heart melted as the beautiful Hizaki smiled, lighting up even the dark side of the moon...he was a hopeless romantic, so what? "So, what can I do ya for?" Hizaki asked.

Tetsu mumbled dumbly, "Forever..." Hizaki apparently didn't hear him, and for this, Tetsu was grateful. "U-uh, eyeshadow?" he said instead.

Twenty minutes later found him sitting in a salon chair, dolled up and getting his hair done. "And then, gawd, Kamijou's such a fruit, he--"

Tetsu cut him off, for hearing Hizaki talking about another guy was steadily driving him nuts, "Hizaki-chan. As much as I like that you feel you can confide in me, I REALLY don't want to hear about your...relationship...with Kamijou." Hizaki furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

Tetsu sighed, ripping off the plastic apron around his neck. "Because..." he reached for Hizaki's shoulders, but the blonde stepped away, eyes on the ground.

"I-it's not that kind of relationship...anymore. I didn't realize homosexuality bothered you. I actually thought you might have...understood...accepted me." Tetsu reached out again, only to be shoved away. "Please leave. Just...go..." Tetsu, unsure of what else to do, started to walkout. He heard Hizaki break, starting to cry. "I thought you would understand...I thought you would understand..." Tetsu couldn't take it any longer. In an incredibly seme move, he turned away from the door, running back to Hizaki. He pulled the crying man into his arms, the fact that Hizaki had called himself a man just now hitting him. He patted his back, rocking back and forth to quiet the sobbing blonde. "I thought you'd understand..." Tetsu sighed.

"I do, my love, I do..." Hizaki's head snapped up, accidently banging into Tetsu's.

"O-ow...wh-what do you m-mean?" Tetsu blushed, shifting him in his arms.

"I-I l-l-love y-you..." Hizaki turned, looking stupidly at Tetsu.

"What?" Tetsu coughed, now bright red.

"I'm in love with you."

Twenty seconds later found him on the floor with Hizaki on top of him. They were kissing, Hizaki's hands roaming Tetsu's chest. Tetsu moaned, pulling the blonde closer. The smaller man's hands slid from his shoulders to the hem of his pants. Hizaki unbuttoned them, his hand slipping beneath as it's owner continued to tongue Tetsu. When Drunken Hyde stumbled in. "H-hey...heeey...Teshuu. Teeetshhuuuu...WHERE ES MAI SHMOOTHIE???"

Tetsu jumped, hips accidently bucking into Hizaki's. The blonde gasped, hands still moving lower under his pants. Tetsu was in near hysteria. If Hyde found him like this, and with HIZAKI...he shuddered at the thought.

Drunken Hyde chose that moment to burst in, giggling as he watched them. "Ah, having a party, are we?"

At which point, Sober Gackt walked in, grabbing Hyde and carrying him under his arm. "Yeah. Now get your naked ass back to OUR party." Hizaki blinked, all lusty, smutty thoughts stifled. He watched as the pair left for their car, only snapping back to reality when he felt Tetsu's hand travel up his thigh. S/He batted it away, fixing his/her skirt, and getting ready to stand again.

Tetsu sat up, Hizaki's legs reflexively wrapping around his waist. "Ah...H-hizaki..." The smaller blonde groaned as Tetsu ravished his neck, biting his collar bone lightly.

"Mm...nn..." They slipped free of their clothing quickly, throwing it over their shoulders. He pulled Tetsu to him, moaning just as Vidoll's Heroin began to play yet again. Tetsu grabbed the stores ipod, setting it to repeat. He prepared Hizaki, using one of the lotions. The store owner chuckled, slicking Tetsu deftly. "You've got to pay for that."

Tetsu grinned. "If it means getting to do this, I'll buy a whole case." Hizaki's breathing soon matched that of Jui's as the older blonde took him. Hizaki spread his legs wider, loudly begging the man above him to go faster, deeper, ah...anything, just more, PLEASE!!

"A-ahn! Ah!" Tetsu grabbed onto a box behind Hizaki, using it so he could force himself deeper within him, bringing them both closer to completion. "T-tetsu! Ah...!!" He clung to his lover's body, willing him deeper. Hizaki threw his head back, crying out in pleasure as he met Tetsu's thrust. He gripped Tetsu's arm, glancing down at his hardened length, silently begging. "Tetsu, Tetsu!" He hugged his lover briefly, before taking his cock into his hand, pumping him quickly. He screamed as he came, pulling Tetsu along with him. They both lay there, both smiling and occasionally laughing. Tetsu rolled off of him, slowly pullig out. He leaned over, kissing him lovingly. "I...love...y-you." Hizaki panted, breaking away. "And that'll be $67.98...so, with tax, $69."

"Wait, for what?" Tetsu chuckled light-heartedly.

"Mm...the eyeshadow, the lotion, and the make-over." he breathed, sighing as he snuggled into the other blonde's chest.

"Fair enough. Tell me, though, did you like the new look you gave me?"

Hizaki gave him a lewd and very unladylike grin. He paused, hand ghosting over his hickey-covered neck. "Oh, yeah."

He caught Hizaki's hand, kissing it lightly. The smaller man shivered, eyes never leaving Tetsu's lips. Lips that just moments before had been--"How much do I owe you?" His tongue flicked out to trace along his knuckle.

"Ah...$69..."

Tetsu's grin soon matched Hizaki's lewd one. "Is that so?" He trailed kissed up the smaller blonde's arm, his neck, and stopped at his delicate ear. Hizaki moaned, shifting so his curls were no longer keeping Tetsu's lips from his target.

"Y-yes..."

Tetsu grinned against his neck as Heroin started up again. Seems the store wouldn't be the only thing opening today.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n) ...yeah. XD 


End file.
